Jesus Give Me a Hand
by xXOpalDevilXx
Summary: Cory's life becomes very interesting when Jesus appears in his bedroom.


I had always considered myself a good Christian. I went to church on Sunday, I said my prayers and I even took a little bit out of my paycheck to tithe to the church. I had always been told my good deeds would be rewarded, but so far I've seen little effects so far. From problems at jobs to problems with relationships, I've always seemed to struggle in life. But I did what I could, helped other people.

But I always worried that the actions I did in secret were truly offending God. I asked for forgiveness of my wicked deeds, but I would worry that I hadn't done enough. I mean, I masturbated, regularly. Not only that, but I routinely masturbated to gay porn. Every night before and after the act I would pray to Jesus for forgiveness, saying that I couldn't help myself, that I needed the feeling so badly.

I simply couldn't get enough of seeing two guys go down on each other. It got my cock so hard, and it felt so good to stroke it, with just a little bit of lotion. The motion was near automatic for me, as I'd softly stroke my own shaft. Then, as I'd watch guys go from eating the other guy's ass, to sucking dick, to finally pounding away until that glorious moment when I could feel my cock seize up and shoot that lovely warm sticky liquid all over myself. On occasion, I'd even sample it.

But I had never expected what awaited me when I got home from getting fired. I wasn't super worried about losing my job, I had enough in savings in case, as well as a few places that had already offered to re-hire me. But it was still a shock. I'd likely have to move for my next job, and lose all the friends I had made here. And the stress was just too much. I needed that release. I booted up my computer, and went to my favourites bar, as I pulled my limp cock out.

'Cory, why don't you let me help you with that?' I nearly fell out of my chair. The voice came from my bed behind me. It sounded so… welcoming. It was as though when I heard it a warmth was brought up within me. I turned around, finding a tall middle-eastern man with a full beard and long hair sitting on my bed. I felt as though I should be frightened, here was a middle eastern man, possibly a terrorist, who knew my name who broke into my bedroom. But something about him just exuded calm. He wore white robes that seemed to produce their own light, even in my dim bedroom, complete with a red sash around his waist. The more I looked at him, the more I realised.

'Jesus? Oh fuck.' I quickly tried to put my dick away, but it got caught on my zipper. As I yelped in pain, Jesus got off of my bed and knelt down before me. Calmly, he placed his hand on my dick. The pain subsided immediately.

'Don't worry Cory, I'll take the wheel from here' He moved my hands aside with such gentleness I would have thought he was handling a delicate fabric. He then bent down, and kissed my cock. I was hot, worrying about what was happening. But my body reacted on it's own as my cock twitched, and began to swell. Jesus then started fondling my balls. The touch was warm and soft as he moved them around in the palm of his left hand. With his right, he began to stroke.

Again, the thought that I should be worried about my eternal soul came through my mind. But that calm of having my Lord and Saviour near me was overpowering. I could feel the tenderness of his hands as he moved up and down the rapidly hardening shaft. 'I see that even the Christians like to keep my covenant to Abraham' I heard him say as my cock fully hardened. He traced his finger around the scar where my circumcision had taken place. Before my eyes, it vanished. I stared in awe as he gently held the tip of my penis, slowly playing with the pre-cum that was already leaking from it.

'You are certainly eager Cory, allow me to be a humble servant and aid you in this problem.' He slowly moved his hand down my cock, creating a small caress on one side. Then firmly at the base he grabbed and pulled up. His hand didn't catch too much skin, but just enough to allow for some movement. The pressure was just right to tease my cock. He handled a few pumps of the penis before stopping. I looked at him, worried that I had offended him somehow.

'I think this needs more lubrication.' He said, before bending down, and licking my man meat. I shuddered, as he continued to lick, before he put his whole mouth over it. At first he simply just stayed at the tip, using his tongue to trace around the head, and even explore a little into the tip. I gasped as the started the movement with his head, before it went completely down until I could feel his lips on the top of my sack. I looked down, seeing Jesus and the slight bulge in his throat from my cock.

I shuddered again, as he held it there for what seemed like an eternity, before coming up for a few more slams. When he pulled his head up I was truly speechless. 'There, that should be enough, now where was I?' He grabbed my cock again, now dripping and slimy from the inside of Jesus' mouth. And he once again began to rub. Again, the pressure was just perfect, giving me so much shuddering sensation as he slowly moved his hand up and down the wet shaft. I could feel it twitch within his grip, before he started to move faster.

As Jesus pumped my cock, I felt as though I could see heaven its self. This was true pleasure, as I could slowly feel the pressure building. More and more rubbing, the sensation rising and I couldn't contain myself. I cummed all over Jesus' face, and the amount of pleasure I got from it drowned out fear of repercussion. I watched him as he looked so happy, licking a little of it from the corner of his mouth. 'That is some good Jesus Juice you've got in you.' He kissed my cock, as it slowly started to fall limp. Spent for the day. 'Perhaps we'll see each other again' He smiled, before disappearing in a flash of light.

I have never told anyone of my holy handjob, as I doubt anyone would listen to me. But every now and then, I look at my cock while I'm jerking off to gay porn, and I can see the circumcision scar is completely gone.


End file.
